


Feathers

by fightthosefairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly he just has a Cas kink, Cas and Dean say each other's names a LOT lol, Dean miiiiight have a wing kink?, First Kiss, M/M, Nephilim, TFW v2.0, cas is a good dad, not betaed so all fuck-ups are mine all mine, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthosefairies/pseuds/fightthosefairies
Summary: Early one morning, Dean stumbles onto something kinda amazing.*Set sometime during season 14, when Cas and Jack are living at the bunker and Cas still has his angelic mojo working.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Feathers

Dean had dragged himself out of bed as soon as his alarm went off, same as every morning, and made his way into the kitchen in his stocking feet. Scratching at his whiskery jaw, he went through the motions of getting a pot of coffee going, already contemplating what to make for breakfast.

“Oh, hey! G’morning,” Sam said, entirely too bright and perky for 6:30 in the morning. Just barely suppressing a groan, Dean turned and glanced at the doorway, where Sam was hovering. He was clad in his running gear, one earbud already tucked into his left ear, while he held the right one in his hand. His phone was already fitted into a strap around his elbow, holding it in place against his arm.  
  
“You want?” Dean asked, gesturing to the pot where it spat and hissed on the counter. For his part, Sam glanced at the coffee maker, but then offered him a small, but appreciative smile.  
  
“Nah, I’m good. I was gonna stop and get a smoothie after my run. But thanks, though!” Stepping further into the kitchen, he found something tall and stable-ish to prop one mile-long leg up onto and bent over at the waist, carefully stretching out his muscles.  
  
“Hey, you seen Cas and Jack?” He inquired, having noted the distinct lack of things floating around the bunker on their own. Neither of them had to sleep, so he knew he probably wouldn’t find either of them in their rooms.  
  
“Uhh, yeah, actually - I think I saw them headed outside, earlier,” Sam replied, giving his head a little shake-flip to get the hair out of his eyes so he could meet Dean’s without obstruction. “Out the back, though.”

“_**Earlier?**_ What the hell time did you even wake up?” Dean blurted, frowning at him. “Did you even sleep at all?” Sam just gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged. “Ugh, you are -- I can’t be here right now, with the running and the smoothies and I just -- I can’t…”  
  
Forgetting the coffee entirely, Dean padded out of the kitchen, the sound of Sam’s laughter echoing all the way back to his room. It took him just a couple minutes to get his boots on and tied and then Dean made his way down and through the bunker, to what was essentially their Batcave entrance that let out into the MOL’s garage. It was a way for them to get in and out without being seen, which came in handy if the bunker was ever under siege - which had happened altogether too often, for Dean’s taste. What was it with secret societies and hidden doors and booby traps, anyway?  
  
He kept his ear trained for any sounds that might lead him in the right direction, but it wasn’t until he’d almost reached the door leading out that he heard the low rumble of Cas’s voice on the other side. Dean couldn’t tell what he was saying from where he stood, but at least he knew where they’d gone. Reaching out, he gently levered the door handle down, pushing the door out ahead of him as he stepped forward, and very nearly gasped at the sight that greeted him beyond.  
  
Cas and Jack stood out in the middle of the empty grass lot behind the bunker, both naked to the waist and standing with their backs to Dean. But it wasn’t the shirtless part that shocked Dean, so much as the sight of the large wings that sprouted from their backs.  
  
“Remember… deep breaths, Jack,” Cas murmured, his voice calm and composed. He lifted his arms, moving them in a slow, steady sweep upwards, until both of them were held over his head, palms pressed together. While he did this, the large, black wings on his back followed the movements of his arms, unfurling their magnificence before his very eyes.  
  
Jack glanced over at Cas briefly, his own wings unfolding like sails as he lifted his arms and wings to the heavens. The sun had just started to break the edge of the horizon, sending gold and amber light spilling over the field and Dean felt something in his chest clench as he caught sight of the sunlight filtering through the tips of the longest primary feathers on Cas’s wings.  
  
“Hello, Dean.” The son of a bitch’s back was still to him - Cas hadn’t even set eyes on him, yet! - but somehow, Cas just knew he was there. Still, that didn’t mean Dean wasn’t caught by surprise, because he was.  
  
“Ohshit --!” Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard those words, his hand settling on his chest as his heart pitter-pattered away, chest heaving for a few moments.  
  
Cas’s shoulders shook a bit with noiseless laughter as he turned to find his friend there, his smile warm and welcoming.  
  
“Cas, you gotta stop doing that shit, man. I’m gettin’ too old for this.”  
  
“Dean!” Jack chirped excitedly as he turned around, beaming at him. His wings, pure and soft and white as snow, were now folded against his back. “Castiel has been teaching me angelic stances!”  
  
“Sorry, Cas what now?” Dean asked, canting his head to one side as he squinted at Jack. It was too early for this. He hadn’t even had his coffee, yet - how was his brain supposed to process this stuff right now?  
  
“As a nephilim, Jack’s wings are quite powerful and can be useful in hand-to-hand combat,” Cas explained, favoring Jack with a fond, proud smile. “We were put through our paces every day, in Heaven, and I thought the structured training would be helpful in providing Jack with greater control over his wings in battle.”  
  
“So you’re teaching him… angelic tai-chi?” He asked, blinking bewilderedly and hoping he was in the vicinity of correct. Jack and Cas glanced at each other, then, and shared a laugh before Cas finally spoke up again.  
  
“Something like that, yes,” he said, nodding, that smile of his still lingering as he looked at Dean. “A bit like tai-chi, but with some yoga mixed in to help his balance. He needs to learn to fight with wings out and wings hidden, so he can experience the difference first hand.”  
  
“Wings are heavy,” Jack mumbled, sounding every bit like the 2-year-old he actually was for just a moment.  
  
“They’re almost a third of your body weight when they’ve been manifested onto the physical plane, so we have to make sure you can maneuver comfortably, whether you’re using them in the moment or not,” Cas replied, ever the sage Jedi master.  
  
Jack nodded like the apt student he was, but then gave an excited little bounce on his feet and it reminded Dean so much of Sam as a boy in that moment that he could have cried. “Breakfast, now?” He asked.  
  
“Of course, by all means,” Cas said with a grin, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “But save me some Cookie Crunch!”  
  
“I will!” Jack promised, still smiling from ear to ear as he started for the bunker entrance.  
  
Dean watched him go for a moment, eyes following, shaking his head in fond amazement.  
  
“And put your wings away!” Castiel hollered after him, voice breaking a little from the volume, but the instruction was good natured all the same. He moved over to a nearby concrete planter built into the backside of the building and retrieved a towel. He busied himself with wiping away the light sheen of morning dew that made his skin glow in the warm light of sunrise. Dean could feel his _eyeballs_ going dry as he stared, but he couldn’t blink again, not yet.  
  
If Cas noticed him staring, he didn’t give any indication, too preoccupied with patting himself dry. Despite his caution to Jack, Cas had not yet put his own wings away, and Dean’s fingers itched to reach out and touch, but he curled his fingers into a fist and just held on until the feeling passed.  
  
“Did you need something, Dean?” Cas asked finally, meeting his eyes and favoring him with a curious look. The large, fluffy towel was cradled in his arms, covering most of his chest, but Dean could still see a bit of the tattoo on his side peeking out. His hair was a rumpled mess and something about the sight of him working with Jack had hooked right through his ribcage and tugged on his heart, hard.  
  
“I -- uhh,” Dean began, oh so eloquently, and ducked his head. He could feel his cheeks heating up and somehow, a soft chuckle escaped him. “No. N-no, I didn’t. I just -- wanted to see what you guys were up to. See if you needed anything.” Cas smiled, then, and it was a bashful thing and when Dean peeked up and caught the look, something in him gave way, gave him courage.  
  
“I just -- I’ve never seen these,” he began, gesturing at Cas’s wings as the angel approached and came to stand quite close. “N-not in person, not for real. They … I’ve only ever seen them as shadows. They’re…” Dean swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, eyes widening ever so slightly. “They’re awesome. I’m talkin’ legit, Biblical awesome.”  
  
There was a chuckle from Cas hearing those words. “Thank you,” he replied, as patient as a saint, but his eyes were filled with regret as he turned his head and glanced at his wings. They’d been charred by hellfire, blasted with lightning and torn asunder as his grace was stolen from him again and again. “I must confess, they’ve seen better days.”  
  
“No. Hell no, Cas, they’re beautiful,” he breathed. Cas’s deep blue eyes were brimming with astonishment and something else Dean couldn’t quite place, then, as he looked up and met Dean’s eyes. “Can I…?” He lifted his hand, fingers gently curled as he reached out towards the nearest wing to him. Dean quickly yanked his hand back before it barely came within a foot of the side of Cas’s folded wing, stuffing both of his hands deep into his pockets. “I -- I -- sorry.”  
  
“No, Dean, it’s --” Cas started, shaking his head, “it’s okay. You… you may touch them, if you wish.” As he spoke, he lowered the towel, both hands fisted around it, hovering near his waist. He was still clad in his holy tax accountant slacks, the gold of his belt buckle glinting in the daybreak.  
  
Dean searched his eyes for a moment and, seeming satisfied with what he saw there, he finally took a halting, half-step closer to the angel. Withdrawing his right hand from his pocket, he lifted it and extended his arm, feeling the snap and sizzle of energy the closer his hand got to those powerful wings. Instead of resting his hand, Dean’s fingers delicately followed the curve of the wing, just barely skimming over the feathers there.  
  
There was a shaky exhale from Castiel, but he remained otherwise perfectly still, his head bowed, eyes downcast. Hearing that, Dean bit his lip. “Cas, am I hurting you? Is this hurting you?” He demanded to know, narrowing his eyes as he regarded his friend.  
  
“No,” Cas murmured, giving his head a little shake. Another shaky breath, and … was Cas **_blushing_**? Dean wasn’t even aware they could do such a thing. Yet, still, there it was - that faint pink stain on his cheeks was unmistakable. “Quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
“Huh?” Blinking hard at Cas, he was even more confused now than he’d been a moment ago.  
  
Castiel seemed to agonize over something for a moment but then finally spoke up. “For angels, our wings are… what humans would consider an ‘erogenous zone’.” Dean felt his heart skip a couple beats, at those words, but didn’t draw his hand away. His eyes were fixed on Castiel’s face, studying every plane and angle.  
  
“Really?” His voice sounded soft and faraway, even to his own ears. Turning his hand at the wrist, the backs of Dean’s fingers brushed against a wide, flat primary feather in a deliberate sweep, a tender caress, and he could feel the lick of electricity against his skin. The angel’s eyes squeezed shut and another powerful shudder went through him at the touch, fingers tightening around the towel in his hands.  
  
“Dean…” he whispered.  
  
“Cas,” he answered, taking another small step forward, seeing the muscles of Castiel’s stomach tighten as Dean’s t-shirt brushed against him. His right hand straying from Cas’s wing, he raised his left hand, then, palm grazing against the stubble on Cas’s jaw as he cupped his cheek. With a stroke of his thumb, those blue eyes were all his again as Castiel's gaze met his own head-on, though Dean was surprised to see how much of the blue had been swallowed up by the black of his pupils. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, my whole life.”  
  
“That’s not… you don’t mean that,” Castiel muttered with a dry huff of laughter, shaking his head.  
  
“Cas,” Dean said again, his free hand coming to rest on the angel’s other cheek and gently tipping his head up. “Look in my eyes. Tell me I don’t mean it.”  
  
“But you don --” Cas began, but he never got to finish the thought as Dean leaned in close, lips catching his in a sweet kiss that lingered. Distantly, his ears picked up on what sounded like a towel landing on the ground in a crumple, and then Cas’s strong, tanned hands were on his chest, sliding up and up and up to cradle his face in return.  
  
Dean’s arms slid around Castiel’s waist, pulling him in close and tight against him, and he could still feel the Biblically-awesome creature trembling against him. Even though his eyes were closed, Dean could still detect a shift in light around him, around the two of them, and reluctantly broke the kiss to peek around. Cas had curled his wings around him, around them both, enveloping them both in a soft, ozone-scented cavern just for two. Looking back at Cas, he fought back a laugh - not wanting to give the angel the wrong impression, that he was laughing at him - and aimed a wondering smile at him, instead.  
  
“I still can’t believe,’ he marveled, backs of his fingers lightly stroking up and down over the small of Castiel’s back. “You -- I mean, you saved me, you busted me out of Hell, with these.”  
  
“Yes. And I would do it again,” was the impassioned response from the angel, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s left shoulder, the place his mark had been left behind all those years ago. Gone now, but Dean could almost still feel the sunburn fever heat of it on his skin.  
  
“That’s why they’re beautiful, Cas,” he replied, sounding more certain about that than he had about much of anything lately. “They’re beautiful to me, because they saved me. You saved me. The hell am I talkin’? You’re _always_ saving me.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel ground out his name, then, an uneasy set to his bare bronzed shoulders. As if he were bracing himself. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Hnh. Neither do I, but here we are, I guess,” he said, his smile softer than Castiel could ever remember seeing before. “So what do you wanna do?”  
  
“Now?” Cas inquired, frowning at him in that perpetually confused-and-annoyed-about-it angelic way he always had. “Wh -- I --”  
  
Dean’s lips met his again in another deliberate kiss, arms snugging up around his waist, the tip of his tongue just sneaking out to brush against the corner of Castiel’s mouth. The next moment, the angel was surging up to meet him, arms slipping around Dean’s neck and hanging on for dear life as he returned the kiss. Before they knew it, Cas had pinned him against the side of the building, fingers sinking into his hair as their mouths met and parted and met and parted again. After too long, Dean had to break away to catch his breath, but couldn’t resist nuzzling the end of his nose against Castiel’s, somehow.  
  
“I wasn't finished,” Cas grumbled testily, even in the face of everything that had just transpired.  
  
Jack could hear Dean’s laugh all the way from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea where this idea even came from, but it's been stuck in my head for a while, now. Something about the sight of Cas working with Jack and helping him to learn how to be a proper Angel of the Lord just gives me proud!Dad!Cas feels so much. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
